A Rose With Poison
by PVIV
Summary: 18 year old Pricilla Veronica is an assasin who ends up joining The Team and falls in love with a certain archer. Will she stay on the The Team and fight for good, or will she unleash a dark side to our young hero's?
1. 1800JOY2KILL

**AN: FIRST FIC EVER! R&R PLZ! ENJOY! :D**

A Rose With Poison

1-800-JOY2KILL

Boom went the dynamite. It was a time set, but I could still let it go whenever I wanted. I didn't want to, at least, not_ this_ time. Name's Thorn, I'm the world's youngest and deadliest assassin-for-hire, so if you want someone dead you can reach me at: 1-800-joy2kill (509-2545).

I wiped off my mother's poison lipstick and entered the limo that held my client. The three scars on his face make me tell it's him. Vandal Savage. "Well? Did you end him?" He asked after handing me a glass of campaign. "Yes, and if you want proof," I handed him the object, "I snatched off his mask."

"Black Mask is finally dead, and as a job well done, your reward." He said handing me a brief case. I opened it to see if all the 90 grand was in.

"You're off by another hundred. Why?" I asked holding a stack. "Well, I figured since you have been working with me for six years now, I thought it would be well donated." He said crumbling the mask in his hand.

The limo began to move, I didn't ask where we were going. Probably to some bar or something. "You're a fricking mind reader." I told him getting out of the limo and entered the bar.

Salvage stayed back, he doesn't _do _bars. All he does is plan for world domination and all that other political stuff.

"What happened this time, kido?" Asked Clara, my guardian and one of the bar tenders. "I just killed BM and Professor Hugo Strange, the new warden and prison physiatrist of Belle Reve Penitentiary, won't let me see my parents 'till I quit Salvage." I told her trying to get the smell of beer out of me by rubbing oregano and other herbs in front of my nose. "Well then why don't you just quit? I mean the guy is gonna go bankrupt if you keep saying 'yes' to him." She said snatching the herbs from my hands and smashed it into a tea.

She stirred the herbs into a warm herbal tea, "Tea, with just the right amount of honey, as always." She said handing me the cup, not letting that grin of hers die until it was out of my sight.

"Hey Clara, pass me one." Said one of the regulars, Jonny-Shot-Out. "Catch."

"Freeze!" Yelled a cop smashing down the door.

"Pricilla Veronica Isley Vertigo, you're under arrest for your killings over the past eight years." Said Professor Hugo Strange smashing my face against a table. "Look on the bright side; you get to see your parents." Said one of the cops handcuffing me and pushing me into the car.

The ride was long and quite, like none of my rides.

Belle Reve Penitentiary, holding all the worlds criminally insane. That being my parents, my best friend, and, now, me.

After the little collar test that shocks the person if misbehaved, I was sent to my cell.

"Have a nice stay, Rosie." Said a guard, pushing me in the cell with her gun.

"Rosie? Huff, that's my best friends nick…name." Said my, oh thank the Lord, cell mate and BFF, Crystal Frost.

Crystal Frost, A.K.A. Killer Frost: She and I met our first kill. We were partners and the perfect team. She has the uncanny ability of cryokinesis, which allows her to reduce kinetic energy of atoms which reduces the temperature which can generate, or absorb ice.

Both our eyes widened, like how we did after our first kill. We both ended up screaming like little girls going to see some guy at a concert.

"Go to bed!" Yelled Devastation, one of the inmates.

"Pricilla, go to bed, please." Said my mother, Poison Ivy, from the other cell. I only laughed and jumped on the top bunk, not caring if Crystal was going to push me off. She did, but like I said, I didn't care.

The next morning was my first therapy session with my parents, my father, Count Werner Vertigo, A.K.A. Count Vertigo, and my mother, Pamela Lillian Isley-Vertigo, A.K.A. Poison Ivy.

"Let's start with something simple," Came Strange's voice, blocking my thoughts, "Are there any family squabbles?"

Our eyes widened, we all stared at each other, confused at the question.

"No, why do you ask?" Daddy asked the man in black. "Well, I was just wondering if there would be something connected to why Pricilla Veronica is here." He responded, hands on his crossed knees.

"Well, I really wanted to be part of The Light, but Mom and Daddy don't let me because they think I'll cause more trouble with that plus my killings," I said fiddling with a piece of my hair, "but, now that I'm here, I have less reasons to be in The Light, but more time for me to help Queen Bee with Bialya and Queen Perdita with Vlatava since I have enough diplomatic immunity to help my country and our friend country." I said resting my head on Daddy's shoulder.

"But, Bialya is in Middle East Asia, while Vlatava is in Eastern Europe, how are they related to each other?" Asked Strange, eyes piercing closely at me. "Well, Bialya and Vlatava we once at war but ended in both of them surrenduring and scince then we have been able to have peace with trades and other things such as helping with enemy countries, like Qurac." I told him, now piercing closely to him.

He sighed, knowing where this conversation will lead. He nodded his head in agremment.

With that we left; my session was over and it was off to lunch


	2. AND YOU ARE

**AN: Soooooooo, ENJOY CH. 2! :D**


End file.
